mismatched_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
12th Landing
12th Landing is a major city-state in the Fringe Dimension. It overlaps Albuquerque, New Mexico in the Public Dimension. It's owned entirely by the Paradise Association, though there is no shortage of things within the city to do. Those who live in 12th Landing are employees or civilian wards of the corporation. Culture and Attractions Contradictory to Paradise's outward appearance of uniformity, obscurity, and obliviousness, 12th Landing is quite a lively place with several events and places of interest. The residents usually hold a more modernistic fashion sense, as well as unusually tolerant views for their company. This is due to the large number of trainees and wards living in the area. Steamworks Address While the Steamworks Address has no set date or schedule for its occurrence, it happens particularly often. It's easily the event that draws the most support, and is usually held for an indeterminate amount of time. The Steamworks Address is held, obviously, at the Steamworks, and the event is a time where employees gather to honour their fallen, with monuments often being lit up in various colours, celebrate the accomplishments of their active employees, and most importantly address the state of the timestream. This is the time that issues such as Cardinal Breaks, important historical events, and other concerns are put on the table. Doomsday Clock One of 12th Landings landmarks is the Doomsday Clock. Contrary to its name, the clock is actually a measure of how stable the timestream is after a Cardinal Break. It became a primary fixture in the city after the initial break, and sits atop the Northern Watchtower, angled so it can be seen from any area in town. The closer the clock is to midnight, the better the timestream is and the closer it is to being in order again. It's adjusted at the Steamworks Address, before being put back on the watchtower the next day. Districts Centrado The centre district, known as Centrado, is the heart of 12th Landing and is run primarily by Ghiris Janulis. It's where the main headquarters of Paradise can be found, as well as several of the bureaucratic offices, such as the housing registry, citizenship office, and corrective centre. Scrapyard The Scrapyard is the largest of the districts though it is technically run by nobody. This is because, as its name implies, it's more of a glorified junkyard. The only thing of note is Unity, as well as the Steamworks. Mojave The outermost district is the Mojave, forming a ring around the other four districts. The main inhabitants are members of Terakawa Iwao's team due to their role as leader. The other piece of Mojave's populace is prisoners, ranging from medium-risk to high. It has plenty of prisons and bunkhouses for agents, earning a title as the Residential Zone. Tundra To the south of the Scrapyard, between the Mojave and (west of) Centrado districts, is the Tundra district. It serves as more of a research centre, as the weather makes it unsuitable for much outdoor activity. It is also the district closest to the coastline, where Delphine Icarus conducts the district's affairs. Canopy Opposite of Tundra, the Canopy is located south of the Scrapyard and east of Centrado. Unlike the other districts of 12th Landing, people of the Public Dimension are allowed to visit without much in way of clearance. It has a high Eolen population, and is considered to be a hub for trade. The market's regulations were set by Locke Obscura, who's legacy has stayed in the form of a thriving trade district.Category:Lore Category:Paradise Category:Paradise Association Category:Locations